Crónica de una Muerte
by WiseMysticalAngel
Summary: cap 3 up. Todo lo que eres, te lo he dado yo...
1. Default Chapter

**Crónicas de una Muerte **

Hoy ha sido un día como todos, siempre lo mismo... ahora estoy en mi cuarto mirando a la luna a través de mi ventana… es curioso, pero parece que siempre reflejara mi ánimo… justo ahora está rodeada de nubes negras… parece que va a llover… me alejo de la ventana, el panorama no ayuda mucho a despejar mi mente… tal vez una rebanada del rico pastel que cocino esta tarde mi madre ayude… me dirijo a la cocina con esa intención… miro todo detenidamente… no sé porque hoy todo me parece extraño…-¡Qué tontería!-me digo a mí misma, Todo está igual… las notas de Sammy de la preparatoria pegadas al refrigerador… el delantal de mamá colgado en la silla de siempre… apartando esas ideas de mí saco el delicioso pastel de chocolate… Ah!! Como me encanta ese aroma…podría morir con el olor de ese aroma... miró al lugar donde están los cubiertos en busca de un cuchillo –qué hermoso brillo- susurro mirando el objeto filoso en mis manos… paso mis dedos lentamente por la parte cortante y por un momento quedo fascinada… pero luego recuerdo el pastel y corto delicadamente una rebanada… muerdo un pequeño trozo… siento la dulzura en mi boca… exquisito… no sé porque hoy me sabe mejor que nunca –Mejor que nunca- repito esta vez en voz alta… termino de disfrutar aquella delicia y regreso a mi habitación… me sorprendo a mi misma al ver que he traído el chuchillo conmigo…-¡qué tonta! He debido dejarlo en la cocina- pienso… pero aún así empiezo a juguetear con él en mis manos.

De repente se me ocurre pensar en la fragilidad de la vida… en todas las veces que estuve tan cerca de la muerte…tantas veces que temí por mi vida… y ahora estoy aquí tranquila… jugando a ser nadie… Miro como un hilillo de sangre corre por mi piel… pero no me importa… no corro a buscar con qué detener la sangre como lo haría otras veces… NO… me quedo allí ¿disfrutando? De la sensación…

Esta vez decido que quiero ver más que un hilo de sangre y aprieto fuerte el cuchillo en mi mano derecha… lo presiono contra la piel de la muñeca izquierda, primero nerviosa, mis manos tiemblan… pero luego más decidida aplico un poco más de presión y empiezo a mover la hoja filosa del cuchillo… siento como el metal penetra mi piel… lo aprieto aún más fuerte contra mi mano y veo como empieza a brotar pequeñas cantidades del líquido rojo. Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy sonriendo ahora? –Me estoy volviendo loca…- me digo, pero aún siento la sonrisa en mi rostro.

Siento un leve ardor donde he hecho la herida, aprieto mi mano y la sangre empieza a brotar mas copiosamente, ahora hay varios caminos de sangre trazados en mi mano hasta llegar a mis dedos, veo como pequeñas gotas caen al piso. –OH por dios! Voy a manchar el piso…- pienso mientras me dirijo al baño en busca de una toalla envolviendo mi mano en ella... - ¿y ahora qué hago?..- Me pregunto mirando al espejo. Mi respiración está acelerada, siento como el pánico comienza a invadirme y cierro los ojos tratando de calmarme. De inmediato vienen imágenes a mí de toda mi vida.

De mi infancia, cuando era una niña pequeña y  nada me importaba, cuando me volví una adolescente y seguía siendo una niña llorona, la temporada en la que me volví una sailor scout y aprendí a pelear… y luego lo que vino después… la calma total que nunca terminaba de creer, siempre temí que en cualquier momento aparecería otro enemigo como siempre, más aún hoy sigue habiendo esa "calma", pero un enemigo más fuerte despertó, uno que siempre me acechó pero que sabía como aplacarlo a tiempo "la soledad",  después de la preparatoria, mi ingreso a la universidad significó que debía volverme responsable, y madura, como solía decirme Darien, y así lo hice… aunque muchos no lo creyeron al principio, y tampoco creían en mí, dedique mucho más de mi tiempo a mis labores como estudiante, y siendo que cada una de las chicas, habían elegido su camino, las veces que nos veíamos fueron cada vez más pocas, claro, cada una había adquirido nuevas responsabilidades, y formaba su vida… podría decir que sólo nos reuníamos cuando era más que necesario, en ocasiones de cumpleaños, por ejemplo, y es que desde hacía mucho que habíamos adquirido el compromiso para ello… y bien, eso dejaba a Darien en mi camino, que a pesar de todos mis sueños y pronósticos con él, después de Galaxia, la relación no es que haya mejorado mucho, siempre creí que era capaz de atravesar aquel caparazón del muchacho frío, pero me equivoqué… igual que antes, seguía ocupado para mí… sus estudios, primero, luego fue su trabajo, y total que me fui acostumbrado a recibir sólo un poco de cariño de él… y bien, como siempre, en la universidad solía sonreír, solo por el hecho de ver a las personas que estaban a mi alrededor felices, pero… después de un tiempo, al comprobar que la gente que me rodeaba no eran más que personas que estaban "a conveniencia" la risa se volvió en hueca y vacía, que sólo esbozaba por costumbre… y poco a poco todo fue perdiendo su encanto para mí, desde hacía ya un buen tiempo que sólo me movía como zombi para "llevar" mi vida… el vacío que sentía en mi corazón se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, más hondo… y claro, más doloroso… y ese terrible enemigo, al que tanto le temía se fue apoderando de mí, fue llenando cada espacio que habitaba… y no sé como ahora no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Por qué lo he hecho?...- retumba la pregunta en mí… -Solo ha sido un reflejo de mi pensamiento…- me digo a mí misma mirando al espejo. -¿Y el futuro?... ¿No quieres verlo?..- de nuevo la pregunta que siempre lograba calmarme en momentos de desesperación -¿Los hijos que vendrán?.... ¿Rini?...- empiezo a sentirme mareada, mientras en mi cabeza resuena la respuesta –Ya no me importa… no quiero un futuro… no quiero un destino… sólo quiero dejar de sentir dolor…- con un movimiento frenético corro a cerrar la puerta con seguro y de nuevo está el cuchillo en mis manos… ahora sin pensarlo dos veces hago un corte profundo en la muñeca derecha sintiendo como de inmediato el cálido líquido se abre camino por mi piel y mis fuerzas empiezan a menguar… respiro profundo apoyándome sobre una de las paredes del baño… empiezo a sentir frío…y me siento muy débil, apenas si puedo enfocar la mirada… -Sólo queda esperar…-

**¿Fin?**


	2. Ahora es demasiado tarde…

**Crónica de una Muerte**

**Capítulo 2: Ahora es demasiado tarde...**

Han pasado 3 horas más desde que me vi al espejo... 3 horas desde que me vi obligada a recostarme en la bañera para esperar... apenas si siento mi cuerpo, mi visión se ha vuelto borrosa, y mi mente no hace más que reproducir sucesos del pasado... quiero descansar ya... quiero que mi mente deje de pensar y se cierre para siempre... ha sido largo el suplicio, ahora creo que deliro porque escucho voces, no sé de donde provienen, pero las escucho una y otra vez, se ríen de mí, pero también me llaman... me dicen que todo será mejor si estoy con ellos, y yo sólo quiero cerrar mis ojos y no sentir ni escuchar nada... pero siguen ahí... mi respiración se ha empezado a dificultar, sé que ahora he perdido la mayor parte de la sangre de mi cuerpo, a mi corazón se le ha dificultado bombear sangre para funcionar, lo sé porque siento mis latidos en mis oídos, unas veces demasiado rápido luchando por mantener mi cuerpo funcionando, otras veces lo he sentido casi dejar de moverse mientras caigo en un aletargado sueño... ven a mí dulce muerte, no puedo evitar pensar mientras siento que mi cuerpo flota... Ven dulce muerte....

-Pero... ¿qué es lo qué está pasando Kenji?-

-Por dios, ¡¡qué es esto!!... oh... que no sea nada grave... que no lo sea... Ikuko, ayúdame a abrir esta puerta, trae las llaves...- sin decir nada, así lo hizo la mamá de la rubia.

-Kenji...- decía entre lágrimas la señora, al ver las gotas de sangre, esparcidas por el piso del cuarto de su hija –Apresúrate, ¿quieres?-

-Eso intento mujer, eso intento...- decía nerviosos, mientras las llaves resbalaban una y otra vez por sus manos temblorosas, tenía una enorme opresión en el pecho que le decía que algo muy malo había ocurrido. Después de varios intentos, por fin la puerta cedió, pero lo que sus ojos vieron, no lo alentaron más... - Serena!!!- gritó al ver el cuerpo de la rubia bañado en sangre, al mismo tiempo que corría para acercarse a ella –Serena, hija... ¿qué has hecho?... ¿por qué?...¿por qué?...- decía llorando mientras acunaba y mecía a la chica en sus brazos, las enormes cortadas en sus muñecas le aterraban. Mamá Ikuko sólo permaneció estática al pie de la puerta del baño, no podía moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía... era simplemente un sueño, no podía ser cierto... no, un sueño no, una pesadilla...

-¿Papá?... – susurro al verlo entrar al cuarto de baño. –Papá... no, ¿qué haces aquí?... vete, no quiero que me veas así... no, yo... yo no quería... No llores papá, por favor... no...-

-Rápido, Ikuko... ¡¡llama a una ambulancia!!- gritó Kenji reaccionando de su shock, haciendo también reaccionar a su esposa que aun permanecía en el umbral de la puerta. De inmediato Ikuko abandonó el lugar para ir junto al teléfono. –Hija... mi niña...- decía mientras le apartaba algunos mechones de pelo de su cara pálida –Lo siento... sé que yo noté desde hacia mucho tristeza en tus ojos pero no hice nada...- ahora tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas, si volvía sus recuerdos a instantes pasados, podía ver los inicios de lo que desencadenó el suceso que le hacía encoger el corazón ahora.

-No, papá... no te culpes... tu no tuviste nada que ver en esto...yo soy la culpable...-

-¿Cuanto puede demorar una ambulancia?- dijo al aire desesperado. –Aguanta mi niña, aguanta... vas a estar bien... ¿me oyes?... vas a estar bien y vivirás mucho más... aquí esta tu papá contigo, tu papá que te quiere mucho...-

-oh.... Papá, estoy aquí... Lo siento, lo siento mucho...- me acerqué a él para abrazarlo, pero para mi sorpresa no pude hacerlo. -¿qué sucede papá?... ¿porqué no me oyes?- estoy confundida, qué es lo que pasa, de pronto me sentí adormilada, y vi solo oscuridad, y cuando desperté me sentía bien... pero ahora parece que nadie me oye... ¿a quién abraza papá si yo estoy aquí?...-

Afuera se oyeron sirenas, pero todo se oía muy lejano para el papá de la rubia que sólo quería susurrarle cosas a su hija para que se mantuviera con él. Sólo cuando la voz de su esposa lo llamó se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Kenji, la ambulancia...-

-Permítame señor- oyó que le dijeron mientras lo apartaban de su hija casi a la fuerza, no quería dejarla ni un solo momento.

-Oigan, a quién atienden... ¿por qué me ignoran?... Yo estoy aquí...-

-¿Por qué no se apresuran?...No ve que mi hija está grave...-

-Lo siento, señor...-

-¿Lo siente, señor?... ¿por qué lo siente?...-

-Su hija está muerta...- dijo con profundo pesar uno de los paramédicos.

-¡¿Qué?!... -exclamó Kenji –Pero, ¿qué dice?... usted está loco... mi hija aún vive, lo sé...- decía con incredulidad y horror

-Señor... tiene que aceptarlo, no tiene pulso, su corazón dejó de latir hace mucho rato...-

-No, mi hija no...-

-SERENA!!!- gritó mama Ikuko, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo de su pequeña –Hija... ¿verdad que vas a estar bien?...- decía entre sollozos abrazando a su hija, mientras toda su ropa se llenaba de sangre.

-Ven, Ikuko, déjala ya...- dijo Kenji mientras apartaba a su esposa forzosamente de la rubia.

-Por dios, Kenji, esto no puede ser cierto.... No, no, no...- decía mamá Ikuko mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara y dejaba que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro. Kenji abrazó a su esposa aprestándola fuerte, mientras se negaba a creer lo que le decían.

-Pero... ¿qué pasa?... yo estoy aquí...no sé porqué dicen que....- miró hacia donde antes había estado papá y no puedo creerlo, ahí estoy yo, es mi... mi cuerpo...-pero ¿qué es lo qué está...?-

* * *

_Estamos aquí reunidos para honrar a la memoria de nuestra querida hermana Serena Tsukino que ha abandonado este mundo para ir al lado de nuestro señor..._

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, amigos, conocidos, familiares... a todos les había tomado por sorpresa, nunca pensaron en que la niña dulce e inocente que conocía pudiera terminar así...

No se explicaban los motivos que tuvo para hacer tal cosa...nadie lo vino venir...pero allí estaban, despidiendo a la rubia que siempre les había hecho sonreír, a la niña caprichosa que nadie pensó con problemas,

-ahora que no puedo tocarte, ahora que sé que te irás para siempre, me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estuve siempre, siempre pensando que te tenía ahí para mí cada vez que estirara mi mano, que siempre vería tu linda sonrisa alegrarme el día... y ahora ya no puedo hacer nada, por más que me arrepienta de haber sido tan frío contigo, de haberte dejado sola en muchos momentos que no supe ver que necesitabas mi ayuda, de haberte hecho a un lado cuando lo que querías era estar conmigo, ya no puedo, YA NO PUEDO, ya no puedo decirte que te amo, no puedo abrazarte ni darte un beso, se ha ido para siempre tu presencia, jamás volveré a escuchar tu linda voz que me decía te quiero, Serena.... No me di cuenta, pero eras mi sustento, mi soplo de vida... ¿y ahora que haré sin ti?... amor, mi niña, te amo y me resulta imposible arrancarme este sentimiento del corazón, pero ahora ¿qué hago con él?... sólo tu eras mi dueña, y sin embargo me perdí dentro de mí mismo sin saber que mi felicidad eras tú... y Ya no puedo....- decía en un susurro el joven de cabellos negros cuando se quedó solo frente a la tumba de la rubia, mientras las lágrimas iban surcando su rostro –Serena, mi alma se ha ido contigo, ¿porqué?... ¿porqué?..¿POR QUÉ?..- repetía una y otra vez como si fuera una súplica, hasta que la súplica se convirtió en gritos dejándose vencer por el peso que llevaba sobre sí mismo, cayendo al piso mientras un torrente de gotas saladas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, apretó fuerte el césped, hasta obtener un puñado de hierba en su mano en medio de la desesperación... su corazón se sentía desolado... el dolor era inmenso, desgarrador, casi insoportable, solo podía llorar... mientras las gotas de lluvia que habían empezado a caer empapaban su ropa.

-La muerte de la rubia le ha afectado...-

-..¿y?...¿ apenas se vino a dar cuenta que la necesitaba?...¿Qué la quería?-

-Pero...-

-No hay peros, ya es tarde...-

-Sí, es cierto... será un nuevo comienzo para todos...- decía una de las dos figuras vestidas de negro que estaban situadas a lo lejos observando a Darien.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer...- dijo desapareciendo con su compañero.

* * *

Logré lo que quería, separe mi alma de mi cuerpo y ahora soy ¿libre?... pero entonces... ¿por qué me siento más prisionera que nunca?... destruí mi corazón, mis memorias, ahora ya casi no quedan recuerdos y pronto mi vida pasada será solo nada... no puedo recordar mi nombre ni quien soy, sólo queda el vacío... pero ¿qué es este sentimiento que aún después del ensueño me hace "sentir" mal?.... Es porque... sé que volveré a vivir... y.... me siento cobarde... sólo puedo hallar en mí este sentimiento horrible de culpabilidad por haber dejado algo empezado, algo que debí continuar, soy una cobarde... y lo seguiré siendo por el resto de la eternidad... mañana será otra vida y ¿acaso haré lo mismo?... no puedo con esta carga sobre mí... una y otra vez veo la escena de mi muerte y me parece horrible... y ¿acaso puedo arrepentirme?... mentirosa, les hiciste creer que los querías y a la primera los dejaste solos, ingenua, creíste que con dormir para siempre se iba solucionar, pero sabías que no era así, inepta, ahora tendrás que quedarte sumergida en el hoyo que tú misma has creado para ti. ¿Y ahora tienes el descaro de arrepentirte?... ahora es demasiado tarde....

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Espero que dejen reviews, de ellos depende si continúe escribiendo o no... puesto que últimamente me cuesta más plasmar las ideas... el compromiso con ustedes es el que me hace continuar...

Todo es bien recibido, tomatazos, críticas, lo que sea menos virus.

Con cariño,

Moonligth8


	3. Todo lo que eres, te lo he dado yo

**Crónica de una Muerte**

**Capítulo 3: Todo lo que eres, te lo he dado yo**

-No tienes porque preocuparte de eso, querida, yo puedo encargarme perfectamente del asunto...-

-No se trata de eso, Clark... no me dejan hacer nada... y eso me tiene tremendamente aburrida... necesito hacer algo... deja que me encargue de eso ¿si?...- dijo con expresión de niña buena para convencerlo, eso siempre funcionaba con él.

-Bueno, pero después no vengas a pedirme ayuda ¿eh?-dijo bromeando.

-¿Ayuda?... el hecho de que haga parte de la nobleza no significa que no sepa hacer cosas...- refutó indignada.

-Cariño, no te enojes, lo sé... sólo era una broma...- respondió el chico conciliadoramente mientras le pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros –Puedes encargarte de los preparativos de la fiesta entonces...-

-Gracias, Clark... por eso te quiero...- exclamó alegre mientras saltaba sobre el chico para darle un beso.

-Deja, deja...- decía impaciente mientras trataba de sacarse a la chica de encima.

-uy! Que cismático se ha vuelto el señor... como quieras... no eres tan irresistible como para rogar que te dejes querer...- dijo haciendo un puchero y cuando el chico iba a responder, ella lo interrumpió abruptamente. - ¿sabes cuando regresa mi madre?..- a la pregunta el chico se puso muy serio.

-Aisel, mi hermano ya te lo dijo... ahora debo irme... tengo muchos pendientes por terminar...-

-Pero...- la chica no pudo seguir porque el joven de ojos grises ya se había ido.

00000000000

-Todo lo que eres, te lo he dado yo...- esa frase resonaba en su mente una y otra vez, ¿por qué estupidez le decía eso?.. ¿Acaso él le había enseñado a caminar, hablar? ¿Acaso quién era su madre entonces si todo lo que era ella, lo había hecho él?... ¿era acaso que su habilidad para hablar con personas que ya habían muerto se la había dado él?... ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso si hasta hace unos meses no se conocían?...

Trato de dormir, pero no le era posible, una y otra vez veía su rostro y le oía repetir esa frase... miró al techo buscando una respuesta.... ¿conocía a su prometido?.... ¿Era eso lo que le esperaba por los próximos años cuando estuviera casada con él? –Todo lo que eres, te lo he dado yo- esa frase no hacía otra cosa más que demostrar su prepotencia, ¿es que dependía de él acaso?... no, ella era lo bastante autosuficiente como para sobrevivir sola si ese era el caso.... Se le ocurría que ni siquiera necesitaría su título de nobleza para ello...

-Eres una niña mimada- también le dijo –No conoces de sufrimientos en tu mundo...- siguió diciéndole como si él fuera el gran mártir... pensó sobre su vida... y sí, era cierto que en toda su vida no hallaba mayor suceso para que opacara su felicidad, había sido feliz y lo seguía siendo hasta ahora... o.....ahora que lo pensaba mejor, todo había sido demasiado perfecto, no hallaba dolor alguno en su vida, nada, nada en absoluto... hasta ahora... era como si hubiesen dejado de rodar la película que veía siempre... su mundo era perfecto, pero ahora tenía visión del sufrimiento, del dolor... veía a su pueblo.... El pueblo del que ella se sentía orgullosa, no era nada de lo que ella pensaba... ella misma experimentaba un vacío que no se explicaba...

No tuvo otro remedio que levantarse de su cómoda cama... necesitaba respirar un poco de aire para alejar aquellas ideas de su mente y despejarse un poco, caminó con paso lento y sigiloso por entre los pasillos... no quería que se dieran cuenta que andaba levantada a esas horas, de seguro la harían volver de inmediato a su habitación... era una noche fría y al salir al exterior del castillo, pudo sentir como un viento helado rozaba su piel, algo que instintivamente la hizo frotarse los brazos en busca de algo de calor, pero fue inútil, hubiese traído la manta consigo.. Sus cabellos negros empezaron a revolotear por su cara al compás del viento, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, pero aun así no quería volver al interior... quería apaciguar el extraño sentimiento que había surgido en ella, ni siquiera sabía que era... la gran tranquilidad que encontró en el lago cerca a los jardines del palacio, la hizo perderse, su mente se quedó en blanco y sólo se limitó a observar, a oír el murmullo del agua.

-Es una pena que una belleza como tú se desperdicie de esa manera...- oyó decir, algo que la sobresaltó por un momento, pero luego se dio cuenta de quién era la voz.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me visitabas...- dijo sin siquiera quitar la mirada del lago.

-No quería ver la actividad de palacio...-

-¿Por qué dices que estoy desperdiciándome?...-

-La tierra de la ilusión es muy acogedora, pero cuando veas la verdad, no querrás volver a estar ciega...-

-Eleanor... no te entiendo...- dijo mientras por primera vez se volteaba a mirar a la zona de donde provenía la voz. –Se fue...- susurró, aunque en realidad nunca hubo nadie allí, al menos nadie que estuviera vivo.

00000000000

Hacía ya más de un mes que su amiga había partido, y todavía le dolía como si hubiese sido ayer... parecía que nunca se iba a acostumbrar a su ausencia... sí, tal vez era cierto que hacía un tiempo que no habían estado muy en contacto y que cada quien había ido por su lado, pero... sabía que estaba ahí, sabía que siempre podía telefonearle, o visitarle si ella quería... pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora ya jamás podría hacer eso... ese, ese precisamente fue su error... no valorar lo que tuvo en su momento, el pensar que en ningún momento iban a cambiar las cosas, que pasare lo que pasare, su amiga siempre iba a estar ahí, pero que equivocada había estado, mientras la alegría de su amiga se consumía poco a poco y esta se hundía en su propio mar de pesares, ella seguía por su lado, ajena a lo que pudiera pasarle, muchas veces sin dignarse a preguntarle como estaba... ahora se arrepentía en el alma de las veces que, por prisas, no escuchó a su amiga cuando le llamaba para hablarle... ella se preocupaba siempre de lo que pudiera pasarle, le decía que le contara sobre su vida, cuando lo que en realidad quería, era que a ella misma se le preguntara por su vida, que se preocuparan por ella, ¿era tan difícil hacer sentir querido a alguien?.... ¿era para ella tan difícil?... ahora todas las noches sin excepción, lloraba... a pesar de que las lágrimas no servían de nada, era lo único que podía hacer para apaciguar un poco el dolor que llevaba en el alma...

-siempre me importaste Serena, siempre... fui tan necia...- decía entre sollozos mientras se aferraba fuerte a su almohada –Lo siento... Lo siento mucho... nunca podré terminar de pedirte que me perdones desde donde estés...-

**000 flash back 000**

-Rei, no seas tonta... siempre contarás conmigo ¿de acuerdo?-

-Lo sé cabeza de chorlito...-

-de haber sabido que estabas peleando con Nicolas hubiese venido mucho antes...-

-Pero no eres adivina, no te lo dije...-

-Ya verás como ese Nicolas se las verá conmigo... bajo ninguna circunstancia nadie se puede atrever a hacer sufrir a Rei Hino...-

-¡¡Que exagerada eres!!... que tampoco me estoy muriendo!..-

-Pero igual siempre me gusta defender a lo que quiero...- dijo la rubia dándole un abrazo fuerte a la peliinegra.

**000 fin flash back 000**

000000000

Miró la foto que había en la mesita de noche... era un retrato de ella, sonriente, abrazada a él... aún sentía su calor si cerraba los ojos, aún podía sentirla

_Ahora que no estas... los árboles del parque_

_Juraron no crecer, hasta que vuelvas..._

Se había convertido en una sombra andante, no sabía porque aún seguía haciendo su carrera, nada tenía sentido para él, sus sueños se habían venido abajo con ella, no tenía por quién luchar, no tenía a nadie, solo quería irse con ella y decirle que la amaría por siempre, ahora sus sueños se habían convertido en pesadillas que lo asechaban en las noches

_Porque ahora que no estas, no pueden escaparse _

_Contigo a esos lugares donde sueñan_

_Pero al llegar la noche todo cambia..._

_Escucho a esas voces, son amenazas_

Se miró al espejo y vio un reflejo de alguien que no era él, un chico demacrado, despeinado, con la barba crecida y sin el más mínimo brillo en sus ojos

_¿Qué pasa ahora? No entiendo nada... _

_He visto sombras que me alcanzaban_

Se refugiaba en las cosas de ella que tenía en su departamento, la blusa que conservaba su aroma, los pocos retratos que ella le había convencido de que se sacaran, no quería dejarla ir, no quería que su recuerdo se borrara, no, es que no quería convencerse de que era un recuerdo, la conservaba viva, la llevaba consigo siempre, no importa donde estuviera, siempre la sentía y así quería hacerlo siempre, no quería creer que ya no la vería sonreír... de alguna manera esperaba verla aparecer por la puerta de su departamento, tan alegre como siempre...

_Ahora que no estás, que no te puedo ver_

_Las luces del puerto, se han apagado..._

_Ya no hay canciones, tampoco hay versos_

_No me preguntes ¿Qué está pasando?_

Un día Andrew le había dicho que había que continuar con su vida, que era tiempo que empezara a vivir de nuevo, que tarde o temprano alguien más ocuparía su corazón, que buscara nuevas esperanzas... pero es que la única esperanza era ella... si la esperanza de su mundo había muerto... ¿qué podía querer ya?... dios, las cosas se habían vuelto tan locas desde el día que su presencia desapareció... visitaba su tumba cada vez que podía, le hablaba, le contaba sus cosas... pero en alguna forma, pensaba que le estaba escuchando desde otro lugar, le parecía que la tumba estaba vacía, que ella no tenía porque estar allí.. no tenía porque... alucinaba a veces viéndola regresar a sus brazos... la esperaba, la seguía esperando... no tenía porqué reemplazarla, estaría con ella de una u otra forma.

_Ahora que no estás, que no te puedo ver_

_La isla y los montes, se han juntado...._

_Ya no hay mareas, tan solo espero..._

_No me preguntes ¿Qué está pasando?_

_Ahora que no estás...._

_Ahora que no estás..._

Evitaba llegar a su departamento, retrasaba ir a dormir lo más que podía, se había refugiado en lugares públicos, hablando con desconocidos, no quería estar solo, pero tampoco quería demasiada compañía, siempre buscaba intoxicarse con el ruido de la ciudad y regresaba a altas horas de la noche cuando las calles ya se hallaban vacías...

_Ahora que no estás, ya no existe el silencio_

_Y oscuros desiertos... son las calles..._

_Que ahora que no estás, no pueden escucharte_

_Quizás a lo lejos, casi puedo tocarte_

No era él, ya no era él, sólo era un cuerpo vacío que se movía por inercia, se sentía envuelto en una bruma pesada y densa... lo único que quería era verla... verla aunque fuese por una última vez y decirle que nunca la abandonaría, que siempre estaría con ella, que la quería tanto que dolía, que no hiciera caso de su necio comportamiento, cuando la alejo de él sin siquiera darse cuenta... era ella o nadie... pero sólo por ella volvería a vivir... solo por ella lucharía por lo que quería... entregaría todo lo que no pudo darle a ella, no a una mujer, sino al dolor mismo que veía a diario a su alrededor... todo lo que era él ahora, se lo debía a ella, y era justo que ahora se lo retribuyera...

_Pero al llegar la noche, todo cambia..._

_Escucho a esas voces, son amenazas_

_¿Qué pasa ahora? No entiendo nada..._

_He visto sombras que me alcanzaban_

_Ahora que no estás, que no te puedo ver_

_Las luces del puerto se han apagado..._

_Ya no hay canciones, tampoco hay versos_

_No me preguntes ¿Qué está pasando?_

_Ahora que no estás, que no te puedo ver_

_La isla y los montes, se han juntado..._

_Ya no hay mareas, tan solo espero_

_No me preguntes, ¿Qué está pasando?_

_Ahora que no estás...._

_Ahora que no estás..._

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Y esto es lo que queda del producto de no querer dormir bajo ninguna circunstancia, espero que lo que salió del tecleo a las 3 de la mañana, sea de su agrado, dejen reviews please, me gusta saber su opinión... ah! Y acepto sugerencias para próximos caps... a veces uno se queda sin ideas...

Y pues, recen porque pueda pasar las dos materias que tengo al pendiente en este semestre... no me sería para nada conveniente reprobarlas... y tampoco para ustedes... jejeje.... Estaría de mal genio para escribir...

Con cariño,

Moonlight8


End file.
